A Simple I Love You
by Estelwen Lothiriel
Summary: Mike Carden/Gabe Saporta with a surprise ending.


A/N: I do not own The Academy Is, Gabe, or anything in this story except the plot. If I did own them, Mike would be tied to my bed and the rest would be walking around naked =] Enjoy. 3

OH! BTW! This is alllllll fiction. If it were true, thousands of girls would be disappointed now xD

PS: It doesn't start out too great, just give it a second and it'll get better =]

Gabe needed a fuck, was desparate, and Mike was the only person around he could fuck. Knowing the boy to be a sex freak, he moved over, laying his hand on Mike's knee. Mike's eyes rested on Gabe's hand then lifted to look the boy in the eyes, cocking an eyebrow. Gabe smirked lightly, then leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Slightly taken back, Mike paused for a moment, then kissed Gabe back, smiling against his lips. Gabe smirked and in his desparation to get Mike naked, he ran his tongue along his lips, a sign Mike recognized. Mike giggled softly and deepened the kiss, sliding his own tongue out and meeting Gabe's, earning a soft moan from the other, and for Gabe's fingers to become tangled in Mike's hair, the two moving closer together.

Gabe ran his fingers down Mike's chest slowly as he deepened the kiss, and let them come to a rest just at his waistband, tugging on it teasingly, "Mmm...I think these should come off." Mike smiled against Gabe's lips as he felt his fingers, then giggled softly, "Mmm, those only come off if these," he reached out and jerked Gabe's belt lightly, pulling him slightly closer and smirking, "come off." Gabe smirked, pulling away just slightly so he could slowly start undoing his own pants. "Maybe..mmm...we should move this to the bedroom..." he suggested playfully once his pants were off, leaving him in his boxers. Mike smirked, watching Gabe take off his pants, then undid his own pants, stopping as he realized that once again he wasn't wearing boxers today, "Yeah, lets move this to the bedroom." Gabe grinned and took Mike's hand, knowing the other not to be wearing any underwear, which turned him on, and started tugging him into his bedroom with him and closing the door. Still grinning mischievously, he pushed him back onto the bed, falling on top of him and crashing his lips passionately against the other's. "Clothes. Off. Now."

Mike moaned softly, then kissed Gabe back, grabbing his shoulders and rolling over so he was on top. He pulled away, smirking teasingly, and slowly pulled his shirt off, licking his lips. "Fuck, Mike..." Gabe mumbled up at him, not able to wipe the smirk from his lips. The other looked so hot on top of him like that.. "Mmm...I want you to fucking ride me.." Mike leaned down and bit down on a spot just under Gabe's ear, flicking his tongue against it gently, then pulled back. He looked down at him before reaching down and yanking the other's shirt off quickly, "Ooh Gabe, you're gonna get ridden baby. I like my broncos wild though..." Fuck, Gabe was so turned on by that. He shivered when he felt Mike tongue against his skin, and bucked his hips up slightly against the other's, desperate to be touched. "Mike..mmm, god, I need you so bad right now.." he groaned.

The gorgeous boy on top of him was driving him crazy with lust. He was so fucking hard already, and he had barely even been touched. Mike smirked, knowing what his words were doing to Gabe, and leaned down, nipping at Gabe's neck. He giggled, then slipped down, pulling the other's boxers off. He smirked again, licking the head of Gabe's cock. He ran his tongue along the rim, and lightly sucked on the tip. Gabe's eyes slid shut at the sensation, and his head lolled back against the pillows. He was completely incapable of speech right then. Moaning desperately, he bucked his hips up in an effort to drive himself deeper into Mike's warm mouth. Mike pinned Gabe's hips down, pulling his mouth from the other's cock. He stood on the bed and slowly removed his pants, back to Gabe. "Miiike.." the sounds was slightly slurred, Gabe just a complete mess off lust.

He watched as the other pulled his pants off, leaving them both completely naked now, then pulled him back to his lips and tangling both his hands in his hair to keep him there. Mike moaned softly, and kissed him back. He swung his leg over Gabe, straddling him again. His lips never moved from the other's as he kissed him deeply. Gabe groaned as he felt the pressure of the other's body weight pressing down on him again, and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Slowly, without words, he took ahold of his hard cock, guiding it to Mike's entrance and pushing the other back against him slightly as he bucked his hips up, pushing the head past his tight ring of muscle with a loud moan.

Mike smiled slightly, his eyes widening as he felt Gabe's cock at his entrance. He pulled back from his lips, moaning loudly and pushing back against Gabe. He slid all the way down, moaning softly, then looked down at him, smiling, "Fuck... you're big.." Gabe gasped as he felt the other's tight walls engulfing him, and opened his eyes to look up at him. He could see sweat already beading on the gorgeous boy's forehead. He just laughed breathily at Mike's comment. He thrust his hips up ever so slightly, resisting the urge to just flip him over and fuck this shit out of him. He struggled to keep his breathing steady, and waited for the other to adjust to his size. Mike moaned softly, then leaned down, kissing Gabe's lips deeply. He shifted slightly, adjusting to Gabe's size fairly quickly. He bit his lip, looking down at him again and smirked, "Mmm baby, you like that?" He panted slightly, then slid upwards slightly, moaning again.

A long, drawn out moan fell from Gabe's lips at the motion. One hand tangled in the sheets, the other grasped Mike's hip, urging him to move again as he bucked his hips his hips up against him. He was digging his fingernails into the other's side, almost hard enough to draw blood. "God Mike..you feel..so fucking good..." he choked out. He felt like his insides were tied in a knot and his heart was fucking beating in his throat; he couldn't think straight. "More." Mike moaned, his head falling back. He gripped Gabe's stomach, panting softly, face twisted in pleasure, "God... Gabe..." His head fell forward as he pushed back down harder, his muscles clenching around Gabe. "Mike... mmm... god..." he moaned out, the sound tangling in his throat as he felt Mike's tight muscles clenching around his cock.

Gabe struggled to keep his eyes open, but every time the other moved he had to shut them again to keep from coming right that second. Mike on top was... one of the fucking hottest things he'd ever seen. Still moving his hips up again in an effort to drive himself deeper into the other, his moved the hand that was on his hip, slowly taking a hold of his hard cock and starting to stroke him in time with his movements. Mike moaned again, his head going back as Gabe took ahold of his cock. His mouth fell open and he moved one hand to grip Gabe's arm, "Fuck... Gabe..." He slowed his movements on Gabe's cock, panting softly. He leaned down, kissing the other deeply and slowly moving his hips, pushing the other's cock deeper into him. Gabe was gasping into the other's mouth, the hand on Mike's cock becoming clumsy as he continued to jerk him off. It took every ounce of concentration he had to form a sentence. "Mike... Mike, I'm so close..." he mumbled against his lips. He brought his free hand up to tangle in the boy's hair, tugging on it roughly as his shoved his tongue back into his mouth, groaning in pleasure. God, this felt amazing.

Mike smirked against Gabe's lips, pulling away and pushing Gabe's hand from his cock. He lifted himself up, slamming back down on Gabe's cock, moaning loudly. His head lolled back, and he gripped Gabe's stomach, digging his nails into the skin tightly. Gabe's eyes rolled back in his head as Mike slammed back down on him again. His hips would probably be fucking bruised in the morning, but it was soo worth it. Felt so good.. he was reaching his peak, and he knew it. He wouldn't last much longer. "Oh..god..harder, Mike.." he moaned loudly. An ironic request from someone who was doing the fucking. Mike smirked, raking one nail down Gabe's chest and around his nipples, then flicked each of them. "Scream my name Gabe," He moaned out, his back arching slightly. He was starting to sweat more, the beads forming on his face. He moaned again, louder this time, and slammed back against Gabe, trying to be harder but not really succeeding. Gabe couldn't breath, in too much damn pleasure. He gasped when he felt Mike's nails on his skin, making his whole body quiver underneath the other. "Mike...Miiike..." he gasped, thrusting his hips up. With that one last movement of the other's, he was pushed over the edge. He thrust his hips up again as he rode out his orgasm, decorating the other's insides with his cum as he practically screamed out his name, his whole frame shaking. "Miiiike...fuck..."

Mike moaned softly, continuing to move, riding out Gabe's orgasm. He finally slowed and stopped, panting and looking down at him, tilting his head to one side and smiling, "I love you Gabe Saporta." Gabe grinned lazily up at him, his body weak from his orgasm. He was going to say something along the lines of 'wow', until he heard the other's words. His grin grew as he heard the other's words, and he pulled him down into a kiss, still buried deep inside of him. "I love you too, Mike Carden." he told him, laughing softly. Mike smiled, leaning down, then kissed him back. He pulled back, tilting his head cutely at the other, "Good, you better mister." He poked him gently, then slid up and off him, collapsing next to him. Gabe smirked, turning onto his side and pulling Mike into his arms. He held him against his chest, both their bodies dripping with sweat still, Gabe still catching his breath. "You're amazing, you know that?" Mike smiled over at Gabe, tilting his head, then kissed his chest softly, "Mmm, not as amazing as you. And don't argue with me mister." Gabe nodded, then kissed Mike again, pulling him against him, "Mike Carden, I can not wait to marry you...."

Uhm, yeah, Feedback would be great.  
Its my first standalone fic. And I know it didn't start off too great xD  
Be nice =]


End file.
